The Morning Mist
by Michiki
Summary: When Naruto and his peers are finally at peace, a dark force threatens to crush their tranquility as well as their minds. Angst, Beast, HJ, M/M, Other, Rim, Spank, WIP


Title: The Morning Mist

By: MichiTheThird (aka Michiki)

Warnings: Alternate Universe. SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, Gaara/Lee...the rest are a surprise.

Chapter 1: My Territory

A ring of black feathers rained down around a dark gray tree that was bare of any leaves. Crows by the dozen settled atop each and every one of the branches. The atmosphere was heavy with a thick aura as it neared midnight and the crows called to one another. They seemed to be waiting for something. A few moments later, scarce moonbeams peaked through the folds of a gray cloud, causing the shadow of the tree to extend in length. The light allowed the crows to realize that one of them was uninvited. Red eyes glinted at the far end of a branch. They belonged to a raven. Immediately, the crows protested in loud and menacing caws. How dare that stray raven land on their tree? And on the branch that was reserved for the wisest of the crows?

Then the raven spoke. He told them that the wisest of the crows was brutally killed. The murderer? The raven himself. Impossible! The crows, by then, were in a rampage. Impossible!

The raven began to glow an ominous purple color. The light flooded the tree and the crows lifted their wings to shield themselves from its power. When the flash dissipated, a strange creature hovered near the place where the raven was before. He was a tall, dark figure with a wingspan that spread six feet on

either side of his back. A long, garnet-hued tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along his lower lip. The lip became stained with blood. The creature opened his serpentine eyes and sent the crows an an evil, satisfied smile. In a flutter of fright, the crows took off in several directions.

-.-.-.-

In an orphanage, within a bed, a little boy tossed and turned throughout the night. "AAAHHH!" a young Naruto of ten years old cried in his sleep. "NO! LORD SARUTOBI!"

"Uh?" a boy next to Naruto sat upright, rubbing his eyes and looking over to where the blonde boy writhed. He scratched the back of his disarrayed brown hair and made his way over to his friend. "Naruto?"

"What are you!" Naruto demanded in his fervent sleep. "Why did you kill Sarutobi! Lord Sarutobi!

"Naruto! Wake up!" Kiba shook his friend lightly. By then, the rest of the children had awoken. "Naruto! You're just having a nightmare! Wake up!"

"Whatdidheeverdotoyou," Naruto muttered, even as he was rousing from slumber. "What did he ever do to you...?"

Kiba strained to hear the last words Naruto weakly murmured and frowned when the boy opened his deep, blue eyes without his finding out. "Are you wide awake now?"

"Where am I?" Naruto woke up a bit startled. He looked around frantically until his eyes fell upon his friend. "What happened?"

Kiba checked Naruto's pulse to make sure he was calming down properly. "You were having one hell of a nightmare there." He even checked Naruto's forehead for any signs of a fever. "You certainly woke everyone up."

Naruto's eyes watered with tears. "He killed him," he said in a whisper. "He killed Sarutobi for no reason."

"Isn't Sarutobi the bird you always talk to in your dreams?" Kiba asked, trying to unravel the nightmare. Dropping his voice to a whisper as well, he pressed on, "Who killed him?"

"I-I don't know," Naruto sobbed, tears freely falling now. "A dark and scary..._demon_."

Though still curious, Kiba did not question Naruto any further after noting just how much the fragments of the dream affected him. "Come on, we might as well keep moving now that everyone's already up."

-.-.-.-

In the afternoon, Naruto was found skipping stones across the lake in the park nearby the orphanage. Neither the crystal blue of the lake nor the light blue of the sky could compare to the brilliant color of his eyes. In the distance, he could see Kiba playing with a stray dog that they named Akamaru. The blonde boy put a finger to his lips. They seemed to sting for some reason.

As he was about to go back, he heard a rustling in the tree near him. He cautiously made his way to the trunk of the tree and looked up. Later on, Naruto would say that he had no idea what possessed him to go over to the tree and that it was probably destiny. However, the moment that Naruto looked up, he caught a glint of black eyes before a small form slipped from the tree and crushed him to the ground with an audible 'thump.'

"Oof!" was all that Naruto heard before the pain began.

"You idiot! You distracted me!"

Naruto opened his eyes, not remembering ever having closed them so tightly, and looked up at his 'attacker.' He had never seen eyes as dark as those. The blonde blushed when he realized that he was staring. Not that he needed to worry, because the boy on top of him was definitely gawking at _his_ eyes, too. An uncomfortable moment of silence passed between them before Naruto spoke up. "You're pretty heavy," He admitted. "Did you know that?"

"Heh," Sasuke growled before scrambling to a standing position. "It was your own damn fault for making me lose my concentration!"

"I'm Naruto," The foul language didn't surprise him one bit, since his friend Kiba had let slip quite a string of curses from time to time. He mentally shook himself and introduced himself cheerfully, completely ignoring the other boy's complaint. "Why were you up there, anyhow?"

"I wanted to get a good view, hoping to find best way to esc-" Sasuke began before catching himself. "It's none of your damn business! What are _you_ doing out here?"

"_You_ go first," Naruto grinned toothily as Sasuke looked murderous again.

After the dark-eyed boy caved in and told him everything, Naruto became intrigued. "So, you want to get out of here badly because you want to find your older brother," Naruto recapped, "And you think they'll never let you leave the orphanage if you get caught?"

"They won't," Sasuke answered. They were both seated and leaning against the trunk of the tree. The sky was slowly darkening. "Naruto...Do you really think you're so different from everyone just because of your nightmares?" True to his word, the blonde told him exactly why he sought the distraction of the outdoors.

Naruto nodded. "Everyone except Kiba hates me because of them."

"Then," Sasuke proposed while subconsciously wanting to reach out to hold Naruto's hand. He cast a sincere glance on Naruto before continuing, "Why don't you run away with me?"

-.-.-.-

A sac of clothing was thrown over a metal fence, followed by another, followed by a child swinging over it. With a light thump, Naruto landed on the other side of the fence. Having a little more experience than Sasuke with climbing, he had landed on his feet and was already looking upwards for any sign of his dark-haired friend. He had explained to Kiba that a part of him _needed_ to help Sasuke find his brother and that his escaping was only for the best. Though he left his brown-haired friend with a frown on his face, he knew that the boy wouldn't blow their cover.

The darkness of night covered them like a blanket and the whites of their eyes where the only glints visible. Naruto watched as Sasuke crawled his way from the end of the branch of a tree towards the metal fence, one foot carefully slipping over the barbed wire for a gap. Sasuke nearly slipped when he lost his footing on the first try and had to bite his bottom lip in order to keep from crying out in pain as his leg scraped against one of the sharp barbs.

'Careful, now,' Naruto thought to himself in anxiousness. 'Be careful.'

Sasuke clutched the branch of the tree tightly, his eyes shut and beads of sweat lining his forehead. He was most annoyed with himself for nearly falling when he was clearly one of the most agile kids in the entire orphanage. Finding his footing wasn't his only problem, however. The moment that Sasuke attempted to step unto the other side of the fence for a second time, he heard the sound of feet approaching. "Naruto! Run!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto frowned as he turned his head towards the noise that Sasuke was clearly pointing out. A flicker of a flashlight was all the warning he needed. With one last look at the black-eyed boy, Naruto hid himself. In the meanwhile, Sasuke scrambled back unto the thicker part of the tree. Two security guards walked between the boys on their usual rounds. Once the adults were out of earshot, Sasuke and Naruto re-emerged. The dark-haired boy glared at the stubborn fence.

"Naruto?" he asked in a whisper, just enough for Naruto to hear.

"Yeah?" Naruto wondered as he moved his way back towards the fence.

"Don't move," was all the warning that Sasuke gave before he flattened his back against the branch and ran across it, jumping over the fence in one swift and graceful movement.

"Shit!" Naruto winced, his own vocabulary being infected by his friend's foul language. Sasuke had landed right on top of him. "One of these days, I won't be there to break your fall!" He gasped.

"Shh!" Sasuke hissed. The right side of his body was throbbing in so much pain that he no longer felt the sting of the scratches on his leg. "Let's get out of here while we still have a chance."

After they both carefully stood up, Naruto looked Sasuke over with a serious look on his face, pure concern etched across his features. He finally nodded. "The sooner we're out of here, the sooner we can check over your injuries."

Sasuke blinked. For a moment, the moonlight made Naruto look like a brave cherub illuminated even in the dark of the night. "Let's go..." He whispered as he fought down the strange feeling that started bubbling up within his chest.

* * *

"Let's go!" A seventeen-year-old Sasuke urged. He was wearing a school uniform and had his books ready. The only problem was that his ride was still asleep. Well, it wasn't really a big problem. Sasuke knew by now just how long it took Naruto to get ready for school. Sadly, he was the one who had to wake up twice as early just to get Naruto to move.

Though they had managed to escape from the orphanage for a good couple of weeks, they were found by the police within a month. However, that didn't stop them. They went on to escape the orphanage three more times. What Sasuke didn't know was that his older brother was buying his time until he was a legal adult and was able to adopt him legally. So, when Itachi had shown up some days later, he had begged him to adopt the blonde as well. After that, they essentially grew up together.

Naruto let out a yawn and stretched. Was it Monday already? He was about to lay his head back down when he felt Sasuke slowly dragging him from the bed by his ankles. "...Sasuke!" He groaned. "Just give me a minute, will ya?"

"That's what you said an half hour ago!" Sasuke complained while whipping the bed covers away from the teenager. "Come on!"

Naruto shivered for a moment before sitting up. He regretted it the moment he was upright because Sasuke had flung the bed covers at his head. Perfect aim. "I'm awake, I'm awake. Happy now?"

"Not quite," Sasuke admitted with a smirk. "If you don't hurry, we'll be late."

"Fine, I'll hurry," Naruto made his way towards the bathroom shakily.

Sasuke fought down a laugh. He didn't know whether it was the result of sleeping or his throwing the bed covers at Naruto's head, but the blonde's hair was just a mess. After fixing Naruto's bed, Sasuke went downstairs and into the kitchen in order to make the teenager a fast breakfast that he could eat with one hand. He learned the hard way that, if Naruto didn't have anything stable in his stomach, his stomach growling would constantly interrupt their classes. Besides, it would be a more peaceful drive if Naruto's mouth was occupied with eating.

"He overslept again?" Itachi questioned.

"When doesn't he," Sasuke answered.

Itachi was the only fatherly figure that Sasuke had left. When his brilliant brother went on to form a well-paying career, he ended up buying a townhouse and adopting several more orphans throughout the years. The long-haired man ended up surrounded by grateful, crazy teens. And, despite it all, the arrangement worked perfectly. Sasuke figured that it was because Itachi was far more patient than other adults and did less prying.

"Morning!" Sasuke heard this cheerful greeting from somewhere behind him.

"Kiba," Sasuke replied politely, though his face was as stoic as ever. "Want something to eat?"

"Nah," Kiba winked at Sasuke. He, as well as some of the others, knew that the black-eyed teenager was only animated when he was around Naruto. "I already had breakfast."

"Well, this breakfast will turn more into lunch if Naruto doesn't get us to class on time," Sasuke sighed as his eye began to twitch.

Kiba was an excellent driver. He was an even better driver than Naruto. Sadly, he didn't really like driving, preferring to walk or bike. He only drove whenever Naruto felt ill. The orphans who went to the same school as Sasuke were, unfortunately, all dependent on Naruto. Sasuke really wished for the blonde to hurry. The girls couldn't stand another tardy. Speaking of the girls...

"Good morning," Sakura greeted the three in the kitchen.

"Where's our designated driver?" Ino asked around a yawn.

"I'm right here," Naruto called from the stairs. The four teens sighed with relief. They were actually going to arrive on time.

For once.

-.-.-.-

The moment that Sakura and Ino stepped onto the school campus, they were mobbed by half of the student body. They were deadly popular. Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke had to use the emergency stairs in order to get to their classes. No one would risk trying to go through so many teenagers. As Kiba turned towards the following set of stairs, he counted each step. "Almost there," He announced.

Sasuke frowned. Why? Why were there so many staircases to climb? When he peered over his shoulder, he that something was missing. "Kiba! Where's Naruto?"

All attempts of keeping count were forgotten as Kiba peered over the railing in order to hunt for Naruto. "I don't see him."

A fluttering thought flew into Sasuke's mind. "Shit!" He cursed before rushing back down the stairs.

"Wait! Where are you going? You'll be late!" Kiba yelled after Sasuke.

"It's not like we haven't been stuck in detention before!" Was all that Kiba heard before a door was slammed closed below.

"I guess we'll only be missing Homeroom anyhow," Kiba sighed as he walked after Sasuke at his own pace.

-.-.-.-

"I'd like a donut, one of those cupcakes, and a few pieces of chocolate," Naruto ordered from a small stand in the middle of the campus. Some classes were having a fund raiser that day and most of the stands had food out. The blonde thoroughly enjoyed flirting with the pale-eyed, long-haired cutie at the stand, while he was at it. Hinata blushed easily, not to mention that she was hot.

"Naruto!" Naruto could hear every red flame that surrounded the syllables with which Sasuke pronounced his name in utter irritation.

"Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked. "Weren't you on your way to class along with Kiba?"

"Argh! Naruto!" Sasuke was angry with himself. He should have known! To think that he was actually worried that something had happened to Naruto.

"We're just missing Homeroom!" Naruto whined after biting into the sugary donut.

"That's what I thought, too," Kiba agreed from somewhere behind Sasuke.

Sasuke shivered. Something was not right. He could feel a dark aura with mixed emotions somewhere nearby. The feelings were burning a hole through Sasuke's mind. But, who did those feelings belong to? And, most importantly, to whom were they directed?

"Are you all right?" Kiba was suddenly at Sasuke's side, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Then, the aura left as quickly as it arrived. "I, I think so," Sasuke assured. "It was just a passing feeling..."

Naruto eyed Sasuke as if the dark-haired teenager could spontaneously combust. "We should really get to class." The blonde would have asked if Sasuke wanted to go to the nurse's office, but he knew that the answer would be no. Unless something similar occurred later on in the day, Naruto and Kiba were forced to allow that moment to pass.

-.-.-.-

"Detention again," Naruto whimpered.

"Don't complain," Sasuke hissed. "It was your fault that we were late in the first place."

"The class would have been shocked speechless if we walked in here on time," Naruto pointed out.

"What a typical day," Sasuke huffed. Sadly, after the comment was made, a most curious student walked up to the teacher. The student had long, wild orange hair that attracted most of the stares in the room. Sasuke felt it again. A very similar vibe to the strange mixed emotions he felt earlier. He was so absorbed into these strange feelings that he was surprised when a small paper airplane landed on his desk. Resisting the urge to look around, he opened the plane to find Naruto's handwriting.

'You look a bit pale,' the note read. 'Is it the same disturbance as earlier this morning?'

Sasuke scribbled down a hasty reply before crumpling the paper into a ball and hurling it directly at Naruto's head while the teacher was distracted by the new student.

'Idiot,' Naruto read. 'I can figure this out on my own, so, stop worrying.'

"Class," the teacher drew back the attention of the students. "I have to go to an urgent meeting. Neji will finish taking the roll before the bell rings."

If it were any other student, the class would have ignored him. However, Neji's serious face and good looks had the class in a quiet mood for the remainder of Homeroom.

-.-.-.-

When the bell rang, students from all different classes gathered in the hallways or by the lockers to chat. Sasuke and Naruto found Kiba pulling out a few books from his locker. They used the opportunity to ask him about the new student.

"What makes you think that I know anything about him?" Kiba asked in a teasing voice.

"You know most of the students in the school," Sasuke pointed out.

"Besides," Naruto finished. "We just saw him enter your next class."

"All right, all right," Kiba confessed. "So he's one of my classmates. Why the interest in him?"

"He," Sasuke searched for the words to describe what was happening without really explaining everything. "He reminds me of someone."

"Of who?" Kiba asked.

"Of someone who-" Sasuke was cut off by a creepy wave of energy. He felt more than saw where the wave was coming from. At the other end of the hallway, the orange-haired student was conversing with a slightly older student with short red hair and green eyes. Those green eyes burned a hole through the back of Naruto's head and seemed to glare at Sasuke all the while. "Gaara. Figures."

"What was that about Gaara?" Naruto wondered out loud. He looked in the direction where Sasuke was staring and met the green eyes of the teenager they were talking about. At first glance, he seemed grouchy. But, there was an air of frustration and concern around him. Perhaps Gaara's frustration was what was setting Sasuke off?

But, then the new student with the orange hair approached them. His eyes were a reddish-brown and the only person that realized that they were more red than brown was Naruto, since he was the one that the new student neared. Naruto almost flinched as the orange-haired teen took hold of his hands. When he was about to pull away, he was tugged forward and given a light peck on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden contact. The new student then walked towards the nearby classroom and stopped in front of the door. He turned his head slightly to look at Naruto and winked at him before walking into the room.

Sasuke was trembling in pure fury throughout the whole ordeal. It wasn't until the orange-head walked away that his body reacted. "Just who the fuck does he think he is!" He hissed, drawing the attention of a couple of the students that walked past them in the hallway. He reached out to grip Naruto's wrist and stormed down the hallway.

Kiba, who was watching the entire spectacle with wide eyes, realized that the two of them were probably going to miss the first class of the day as well.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke focused his heated glare at Naruto as soon as they were inside the art room. Though the room was empty during the first period of the day, it was left open for the older students that wanted access to supplies for their advanced projects. The dark-eyed teenager found himself dragging a thumb harshly across Naruto's bottom lip. Not satisfied, he rubbed the bottom of his palm across the blonde's mouth a few times in a fit of anger.

"Ow! What the hell!" Naruto groaned as he finally managed to move away. He sent Sasuke the most incredulous look he could muster. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better," Sasuke growled.

The tension in the room was so thick that not even a knife could cut through it. The awkward, uncomfortable silence was more than Naruto could stand, but Sasuke managed to break it before he could even try.

"Why did he kiss you?" He demanded. Sasuke wasn't about to let it slide. That monster was going to pay for stealing the blonde's first kiss away from him, damn it.

"I don't know...probably just to mess with me?" Naruto hypothesized in a weak voice, his heart skipping a beat. Could Sasuke be...jealous? Had his dark-haired friend set his sights on the new student only to find that the orange-haired teen was attracted to him instead? "Do you like him or something- Ow!"

Sasuke's hand had automatically smacked the back of the blonde's head. "Did that _kiss_ also short-circuit your brain?" He hissed lividly, the word 'kiss' feeling bitter on his tongue. "I never thought I'd dislike someone any more than I disliked Gaara, but that freak has topped my black list." He explained through clenched teeth. "You stay away from him or I will make damn _sure_ that _he_ stays away from _you_."

-.-.-.-

Kiba wearily flipped through his textbook as the teacher droned on. Because of the new student, Kyubi, Kiba was paired with Shino for a class project. His day had been going so well, too! He always felt a bit uncomfortable around the all-too-serious Shino. But, he had no say in this. He glanced around the room and caught sight of Kyubi constantly asking the teacher for the assistance that he didn't really need.

"I really am having trouble understanding this concept, sir," Kyubi lied, a smirk on his face. "Would you look over my notes with me?"

"What, exactly, don't you understand?" Iruka questioned.

Kiba and Shino watched in a bit of horror as Iruka leaned down while Kyubi whispered questions into his ear. The orange-haired teenager's lips were dangerously close to Iruka's ear.

Kyubi certainly went after the hot guys. Kiba had a feeling that, soon, someone was going to take the orange-haired teen seriously and spark up a relationship with him. At this rate, it would only be a matter of time before Kyubi felt up Kiba's secret crush. However, Kiba wasn't about to step back and let Kyubi have his way with the object of his hidden affections.

Strangely enough, Shino was thinking the same thing only vice-versa.

-.-.-.-

"In-school suspension?" Naruto asked in awe.

"I don't see why you are so happy about it," Sasuke snapped. "Now we'll be missing two more classes today and we'll be far behind!"

"But, Sasuke, don't you see?" Naruto pushed. "We'll have two extra hours to do nothing but sleep!"

"Just what makes you think that the teacher in charge would actually let us do that?" Sasuke countered, trying to break the blonde's spirits.

"Yes, yes," the supervising teacher, Kakashi, told the students in ISS. "You may sleep, catch up on your work, draw, I don't care. Just don't talk."

'Looks like he'll have things his way this time,' Sasuke thought as he looked at the snoozing Naruto. He wondered what the new student meant by kissing Naruto..._his_ Naruto. Was the orange-head really after the blonde? His eyes fell on the soft spikes of gold that surrounded Naruto's head. _Shit_. What was he going to do now?

-.-.-.-

The dark-haired and dark-eyed Lee was seated in the back of a classroom, his feet propped on his desk, arms behind his head, and leaning back in his chair. This was one of his easiest electives. Senior Survival Skills. The class that he really wanted that semester was PE. He wanted a shot at being in track, basketball, football, volleyball, or even tennis. Sports were his specialty and there he was stuck in a boring class that even Naruto could pass. Speaking of Naruto...just where was his blue-eyed goof of a friend? He looked up as a green-eyed redhead entered the class and sat in the front desk of the row elegantly and with perfect posture.

"Gaara!" Lee called. He grinned when the teenager turned slightly in his seat to look at him with annoyed eyes. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Gaara only shrugged in response, but that didn't deter Lee in the slightest. He brought his feet down from his desk and let his arms drop to his sides. "I saw that Kiba was still in his class while I was on my way here. I haven't seen even a glimpse of Sasuke or Naruto anywhere in the hallways."

As if summoned by a wish, an annoyed Kiba appeared in the doorway. Lee smiled a greeting towards the brown-haired teen, but Kiba barely acknowledged him as he sat down. Lee stooped besides Kiba and placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder in silent support while Gaara looked on. "What's up, Kiba?" Lee asked him. "You look as if you're ready to beat something or someone down..."

"Was Naruto suspended?" Gaara queried, startling both Kiba and Lee with his concern.

"Not that I know of," Kiba said slowly. He let out a slight huff before a bitter smile appeared on his lips. "That new student Kyubi has been hitting on anything with two legs. It's only a matter of time before he approaches...someone I don't want him to approach."

"I see," Lee replied as he sat back in his seat. "Have faith, Kiba. That scenario might not happen at all."

-.-.-.-

Sasuke was dashing clear across several hallways, weaving in and out of other students while dragging Naruto along by a hand. He felt a small sense of security by the fact that the blonde trusted Sasuke completely as he navigated them through the hallways with ease. "COME ON! We're going to be late!"

Naruto hid a smile as Sasuke picked up speed while turning a corner dangerously. "No we're not. We're going to walk through the doorway just in time before-"

The bell rang the minute that Sasuke and Naruto ran through the doorway. Sasuke hunched over a bit to catch his breath while Naruto took his seat in front of Kiba. Naruto winced as he felt the dark aura of amber flames that surrounded Kiba. He wondered what happened to him. Sasuke casually walked over to his desk, in front of Naruto's, and sat down. The teacher smiled at the class.

"Perfect attendance," She commented. "And perfect timing. Hello class."

"Hi Ms. Tsunade," The class chorused.

"Today, we'll be discussing cars," Ms. Tsunade explained.

Lee's ears perked up. Yep, it certainly was worth it to come to this class. He always said that this was better than PE anyway!

Kiba willed himself to pay attention to the teacher while she wrote out the different models and prices on the board. He was surprised when a folded note was dropped on his desk. He instantly recognized Naruto's handwriting.

'What's with the bad waves?' The note read. 'I can feel chills going down my spine!'

Kiba rolled his eyes before writing down a reply. 'I guess you can say that I might be stuck in a bit of a love triangle one of these days.'

'Love triangle?' Naruto wrote back. 'Who are the other two?'

'You and Sasuke,' Kiba joked. 'Nah, just Kyubi and...someone I like.'

'You like Kyubi?' Kiba could almost hear the astonishment in Naruto's thoughts. 'You've got to be kidding me!'

'No, not Kyubi, you dumb ass,' Kiba explained. 'Kyubi might soon be after the person I like.'

'Oh,' Naruto pondered. 'And you're certain this has nothing to do with me or Sasuke?'

'Nothing at all,' Kiba reassured.

-.-.-.-

That day, the morning seemed to have flown by and, soon, it was lunchtime. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Lee all sat at the same table and told each other about their day. Sasuke told of how boring ISS was and how loud Naruto snored. Naruto told of Kyubi and his eerie wink, which led to Kiba complaining about Kyubi and his love interest. The girls complained about how dull the hallways were without Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke creating a stir.

But, Lee was unusually quiet. He was looking around the cafeteria randomly when he caught sight of Gaara at the lunch line. "I'm...going to go in line and get some nachos," He told the group. A few moment's later, he had somehow convinced the redhead to join them at the table and sat him down right between Naruto and himself. "Naruto..." Lee asked casually. "You didn't really get suspended from school, did you?"

"Wait, what?" The blonde asked incredulously.

Reddish-brown eyes peered at the group from a distance. He didn't know why a Raven would be fixated on those humans, but he was going to have to show his claws if the being even _dared_ to step into his territory.

/TBC

a/n: Well, go on and tell me what you think!


End file.
